


A Symptom of the Universe

by waltzmatildah



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah





	A Symptom of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carriemac (carolinga)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinga/gifts).



Her mom smiles, wide and with a knowing wink tossed across the dining room table. Her dad returns the sentiment with a nod and a matching grin.

But Leslie feels like they’ve told a joke and she’s missed their unspoken punch-line.

As though maybe they’ve known her most intimate secret all along but chosen to keep the answers to themselves. 

She’s hot suddenly. And _angry beyond belief_.

Because it took her years to put this all together. Tear-stained pillows and bargaining to a God she’s never believed in.

One day she’ll be glad for their unconditional acceptance.

But not today.


End file.
